User blog:Firestormblaze/You Wanna Hug? and some others ...
Hug? *Guy: Do you want a hug? * Girl: No. * Guy:Do you even know what I just said? * Girl: Yea * Guy: What did I say then? * Girl:Do you want a hug? * Guy: Well, if you insist Teacher! * You: Teacher! * Teacher: Yes? * You: Can I ask you something? * Teacher: Sure, go on. * You: Would you punish me for something that I didn't do at all? * Teacher: Of course not. * You: Good, I didn't do my homework. Blonde at a Library A blonde walks into the library. She walks up to the counter, SLAMS a book down and screams at the librarian, - "This is the WORST book I've ever read!" "It has NO plot and far too many characters!" The librarian looks up and calmly remarks - "So, you're the one who took our phone book..." I like you *Girl: Heyy:) * BOY:hey * GIRL: I like you:) * BOY: wow. * GIRL: What?? you don't like me???? * BOY: no *GIRL: wow you are so nice :'( * BOY: why are you crying?? * GIRL: You don't like me :'( * BOY: well you never asked if i love you:) * GIRL: well do you?! * BOY: Lol no. Bella Meets The Snow Ma-ah.. Vampire.. * Bella: You're pale white and ice cold. I know what you are. * Edward: Say it...Out loud...Say it! * Bella: A Snowman.. Do you have a bathroom? I don't understand this. When my friends come over to my house and they're like "Hey, do you have a bathroom?" And I think to myself, "Of course we don't, we shit outside..." Good Manners During one of her daily classes, a teacher trying to teach good manners, asked her students the following question: "Michael, if you were on a date having dinner with a nice young lady, how would you tell her that you have to go to the bathroom? " Michael said, "Just a minute I have to go pee." The teacher responded by saying, "That would be rude and impolite. What about you Sherman, how would you say it?" Sherman said, "I am sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back What are you doing ?! * daughter : '' hey mum me and my boyfriend are just going to my room. '' * mum : '' ok dont do anything stupid '' * mum hears her daughter screaming BAABBY BAABBY BAABBYY OOHHHH !! * * mum rushes up stairs * *mum : what are you doing !!?!??!! * daughter : get out mum we are having sex !!. * mum : ohhh thank god, i thought you were listening to justin bieber. To ALL you haters DEAR HATERS, I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT.... 'awesome' ends with "me" and 'ugly' starts with "u" Blonde Strikes back? A blonde gets tired of being made fun of all the time because of her hair. One day it makes her so mad she dyed it red. On her way home she passes a farm and sees some sheep and asked the farmer, "If I guess the right number of sheep you have can I have one?" The farmer agrees and she guesses the right number and picks the one she likes. When she heads back to the car the farmer walks over and says, "If I guess your real hair color can I have my dog back?" The Blonde, Brunette, and Red Head Three girls running from the cops, a blonde, Brunette, and a red head.. they all hide and the cop comes by looks at a garbage can and says: Hmm i wonder whats in here, the red head says squeek squeek and he leaves He passes a dog house and says: Hmm whats in here, the Brunette says Woof Woof!, nd he leaves.. He passes a Potato sack and says: Hmm whats in here, the Blonde says PO-TA-TOES!! Harry, and Ron * Harry: I can talk to snakes * Ron: Yeah well Dumbledore gave me his magic lighter * Harry: I have an invisibility cloak * Ron: I have parents * Harry: I banged your sister * Ron: ........ The Human Brain... The human brain is amazing....... It functions 24 hours a day from the time we were born, and only stops when we take exams Category:Blog posts